


Summer in Winter

by Paraprosdokia (ChangeableConsistency)



Series: Sunshine [4]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Character, Christmas, Comfort, Fade to Black, Fluff, M/M, Sex Positive Ace Clint, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeableConsistency/pseuds/Paraprosdokia
Summary: “What? No, that’s not— I don’t expect you to sleep with me just because it’s Christmas or as some sort of present or because you think you should.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Sunshine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688101
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	Summer in Winter

**Author's Note:**

> I need to write something that makes me smile.
> 
> When I kissed you, boy, I knew how sweet a kiss could be  
> (I know how sweet a kiss can be)  
> Like the summer sunshine pour your sweetness over me  
> (Pour your sweetness over me)

“What? No, that’s not— I don’t expect you to sleep with me just because it’s Christmas or as some sort of present or because you think you should.”

“It’s not that. I promise.”

“Then what is it?”

“I just want to see you make that stupid face you make.”

Bucky huffs, not yet willing to let go of his irritation, “What stupid face?”

“Not that one,” Clint smiles and grabs Bucky’s ugly sweater, an early ‘gift’ that Bucky swears he’s going to burn the next time Clint’s not looking, and pulls him close. For a second his brain clicks into high gear; he trusts Clint, more than anyone, but some things have been drilled into him so deeply that they’re now instinct and that instinct says to break the attacker’s hold and counter as quickly and ruthlessly as possible. 

Before his hands can even twitch Clint’s mouth is on his, warm and sweet from the mulled cider Bucky had made from a half remembered memory of his mother standing over a beat up old stove, the heat and love pushing back at the chill of another frozen New York winter. He moans softly as the heat pours from his lips to his heart to his groin and he’s no longer clenching his fists as part of an offensive but to keep himself from grabbing Clint and holding him in place so that Bucky can devour his mouth. 

Clint feels the struggle in him and and brings his hands up to cup Bucky’s face; the tenor of the kiss changes, becoming impossibly sweeter, and Bucky gives in to the hypnotic feel of Clint’s lips pulling at Bucky’s until he feels the barest hint of tongue and Bucky sighs, parting his lips for Clint and angling his head just right as the kiss deepens. 

He responds tentatively at first, letting Clint control the kiss, following his lead, until Clint hums in pleasure, and Bucky slides his hands up under Clint’s shirt and the ugly sweater that intentionally clashes with the one he got Bucky, and he would try to remember to burn them both but at the moment he can barely remember his own name; his hands, the warm flesh one and the slightly cooler metal one caressing the small of Clint’s back, pull Clint closer as he’s no longer just being kissed but kissing back. 

Clint hums again and Bucky can barely take it, he pulls Clint flush up against him and feeling the uncommon hardness of Clint’s prick against his hip shorts out the last of his functioning brain cells. He moans again, louder, deeper, as if it’s pulling the center of universe behind it and Clint breaks the kiss, Bucky whimpering as Clint leans back.

“That one,” Clint says and Bucky knows he’s got that half lidded, lips parted, slightly dazed expression that Clint loves and he feels himself blush, making it even worse.

“Yeah, babe,” Clint says with a tint of awe that makes everything okay, “Just like that.”

Then he strokes his hands down Bucky’s neck and back to grab his ass, pressing his knee between Bucky’s legs until Bucky is practically riding his thigh and Bucky’s hands tighten against Clint’s back and he has to rest his forehead against Clint’s shoulder as he pants, “Oh, God, _Clint_. You’re going to kill me.”

“No, I’m going to fuck you.”

Bucky stills, not aware until he stops that he’s been rubbing his body up against Clint’s like a cat.

“Really?” Bucky asks, needing confirmation even with Clint’s interest obvious against his hip. He knows he sounds small and vulnerable and part of him is terrified at showing weakness to anyone and part of him exults in knowing Clint will never exploit him, that Clint’s arms are the safest place on the planet. 

“Unless you don’t want me to?”

And this is one of the many things he loves about Clint; it isn’t patronizing or frustrated and he isn’t upset that Bucky’s still questioning him after all this time, he knows Bucky needs small reassurances from time to time and he’s so, so good at always checking in with him. 

“No,” Bucky breathes, “No, I want you to.”

Clint turns him and pushes Bucky towards the bedroom. Bucky looks over his shoulder and Clint’s smile is a ray of sunshine that warms him up from the inside and fills his heart with joy at having this piece of summer in winter. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m doing the Charity Hawktion this year! 
> 
> There are five great charities to choose from and some of my very favorite Clint authors are participating. If you’ve ever wanted a custom fic and are able to make a donation, bidding is open until 10 pm UK time, Saturday June 20th. 
> 
> My entry is [here](https://charityhawktion.tumblr.com/post/620805354728636416/paraprosdokia-hawktion-contributor-page), and a full list of offerings [here](https://charityhawktion.tumblr.com/post/620849378034401280/hawktion-2020-creator-masterlist).
> 
> You can also find my tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/paraprosdokia), where my ask box is always anonymous and always open.


End file.
